


Flames can't burn forever

by AlannaDena



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BusinessBayBoys, Dream Smp, Hurt, HypixelSkyblockPals, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), hurt/comfort?, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaDena/pseuds/AlannaDena
Summary: Everyone is born with a Flame, each sacrifice given must be returned in some form, give too much and the Flame burns out.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 688





	1. One can only give so much

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how wars are like dodgeball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764062) by [bluesandbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesandbirds/pseuds/bluesandbirds). 
  * Inspired by [I'm a deceased playing victim (Slip the face, slip the victory)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598790) by [spiromachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiromachia/pseuds/spiromachia). 
  * Inspired by [Give Him Time ~ TommyInnit Oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526013) by [Fear_Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself). 



> Tommy has only ever given, even when others never put him first, but giving too much and not getting much in return has consequences.

Tommy had never been anyone's first choice or even their first priority for anything, it had been seen again and again since he joined the Dream Smp. 

With Dream that was to be expected, George, Sapnap, and Bad took the top 3 there. Wilbur put L'manburg and Fundy before Tommy. With Techno, well Chaos, Phil, and Will were all before Tommy. Even now after the war and all, no one thought about how much Tommy might need someone to put him first for a change.

No one noticed how Tommy started to quiet down, how he didn't yell quite as loud or often as he used to, no one realized how much he actually gave to both the creation of L'manburg and the fight to reclaim it. No one realized that maybe the way Tommy was acting was a cry for help. For Tommy knew, his flame was dying out, he also knew what that meant. 

When one sacrifices too much of their self to a cause or person, a small number of things happen. Their eyes lose their original color and become mundane gray, they become quieter and eventually lose their voice, they run away from the place/people who took too much, and their flame burns out. This rarely happens as most people are too selfish to give enough to get to this state, and most people think Tommy is that sort of person, but Tommy just never corrected them on that as a big man doesn't admit weakness, even now he wasn't gonna admit how much of himself he has sacrificed since joining this server.

Tommy woke up, his throat feeling sore, something that had been going on since the 17th. He looked at his communicator, The date is the 30th of November, 2 weeks after the big war. He gets up and goes about getting dressed and ready for the day, he went to brush his hair and teeth and froze upon seeing his eyes in the mirror, eyes once vibrant firey blue now looked blue-gray, heading towards mundane gray. Every child is warned at a young age to never give too much of themselves to something or someone, or you will lose yourself, and your flame. Tommy knew that lesson and had done so anyway. 

Tommy remembered that time he talked about running away with Tubbo, and decided that while he still had some flame left, to leave and make himself a small farm off in a distant part of the server, not like anyone would miss him anyways.

........................................................................................6 Months Later.................................................................................................

Eret was the first to notice how quiet the server seemed lately. They brushed it off after a bit but couldn't quite shake the feeling something was very wrong. 

Tubbo hadn't realized that he hadn't seen Tommy in 6 months as he had been caught up in presidential duties and the L'manburg reconstruction efforts.

Phil has been so caught up in the whole Ghostbur/Orphaned Fundy situation that he hadn't noticed that Tommy hadn't stopped by to chat.

Techno was the first to notice signs of someone having left the main area of the SMP.

It was Niki who finally noticed exactly who was missing.

Niki ran into Eret while searching L'manburg and Dream's part of the SMP looking for Tommy. "Oh, Hi Eret, have you seen Tommy recently by chance?" "No, why? Has he done something?" "No, I haven't seen him in a while actually and he would normally have caused some sort of chaos by now." "I'll help you look then, who have you asked so far?" "Sapnap and George, neither of them have heard a thing from him." "Have you checked his house?" "Good idea, I haven't done that yet." They walked over to Tommy's house and knocked on the door, receiving no answer they opened the door, only to find darkness and cobwebs, as well as a few mobs that had taken shelter in the dark empty house from the sun. "This place looks deserted." "Do you think something has happened to him, Eret?" "Considering the dust layering the furniture and floor, he hasn't been here in a while. I think we should call everyone together and see if anyone knows anything." Eret sends out a message using his communicator saying: **Everyone, meeting at community center now, very important!**

When they arrive at the community center everyone, Including Techno is there, except Tommy.

Eret clears their throat

"Okay, so the reason behind this meeting is that Tommy is Missing. Niki and I just came from Tommy's house where everything is dark, mob filled, and covered in dust, the place looks like it hasn't been used in a while. So when was the last time anyone saw Tommy?"

No one had any clear idea of how long it had been since Tommy had been seen. Then Fundy came to the horrific thought "What if Tommy's flame went out?", then realized he said that aloud when Everyone else looked horrified at the thought. 

"Why would it go out though?" asked Techno, "Tommy is pretty selfish."

"Actually he isn't." said Niki somewhat hesitantly, "He selflessly fought the duel for L'manburg's freedom and gave up both of his original prized discs when he lost the duel in exchange for that freedom, then he put so much effort into trying to get back L'manburg from Schlatt not to mention the effort put into the election, and then even with his dream of being president one day, stepped aside so that Tubbo, who everyone clearly wanted as president more, could be elected." 

Then it dawned on Phil "When was the last time anyone put Tommy first for anything at all?"

When no one could answer that, Dream pulled up his admin screens to see if he could find Tommy's cords, to his surprise they were within the server's boundaries but very far out.

"He's still within the server's borders, but really far out." 

"How far out?" Asked Phil.

"A full 2 days travel from here."

"Alright, so we need to decide who is going and who is staying."

After much deliberation and nearly sunset later, the search party was decided to be made up of Phil, Tubbo, Techno, Eret, Niki, and Dream.

"Alright," said Phil, " We leave the day after tomorrow and we need to prepare supplies tomorrow."

With that everyone besides Niki and Eret headed off to their homes/wherever they lived.

"Do you think Tommy is Alright?" Asked Niki.

"I don't honestly know, Niki, no one exactly paid attention to Tommy when he needed us so he very well could be very not fine at all."

"I hope he is okay, Eret, I feel so guilty about not figuring this out sooner."

"I know that feeling. Well, we'd best get some sleep, see you tomorrow."

"Night, Eret."


	2. Before one burns out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happened to Tommy during those 6 months, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brightest flames burn out the quickest.

After Tommy decided to head to a far off area of the smp, he began to pack what little bit of stuff, clothing mostly, he had that managed to survive 2 wars, exile, and the various other things that had happened since he first joined. He grabbed a saddle and lead and a couple stacks of cobble, 2 stacks of sand (as he didn't want to hunt for sand to make glass when he arrived at his new area), along with his tools, bit of armor, a stack each of both raw and baked potatoes and ender chest. Once that was gathered, he then made the choice to leave the discs behind, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he was leaving.

Then he walked down the train line leading out towards the pogtopia area, as it was the closest area of wilderness that would allow him cover to leave, as he didn't want to tell anyone he was moving off to a faraway area of land somewhere in the wilds of the SMP, that would make people slightly worry about him and they clearly had more important things and people to care about.

He found a horse about 2 hours into his trek away from the main area, taming it and riding onwards. As night fell he grabbed the cobble and made a quick box with a bed inside that he could rest in for the night, the next morning he quickly packed up the box and continued on, about 4 hours before sunset he stumbled upon a nice little area nestled at the bottom of an extreme hills biome, there is a little stream, a nice open plains area for farming and a forest on the other side of the stream. Deciding this was it, he sets up a quick pin for the horse and started gathering wood for making a start to his new home, along with setting up a couple furnaces to smelt that sand he brought with him.

About 3 hours later with an hour before sunset, he steps back, taking a look at the small farmhouse he managed to put together in just 3 hours, with a nice little stable attached for the horse. He decides to start preparing the area for farming tomorrow and heads inside. The small insides had enough room for a kitchen, small living space, a storage room, an upstairs area with a bathroom and his new bedroom, along with 3 rooms without purpose yet, 1 upstairs and 2 on the ground floor. 

Having had enough for the day, he went upstairs to his new room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning he wakes up, his throat even sorer than a few days ago, and starts off by cleaning up from his travels and he tries to avoid looking in the mirror, but he catches sight of his eyes again, far more gray than just 2 days ago, he finishes with getting ready and dressed, and goes out to start collecting resources for a barn, coop, and pigsty. 

He has the materials collected by midday and the buildings built by about an hour before sunset, just needing to put fencing in place and collect the animals in the area. He passes out upon getting in bed again. 

He looks at his communicator upon waking up a week later out of habit, it is the 10th of December. It would snow soon and he didn't have time to get crops in the ground to provide for himself and the animals, until he remembered that crops grow well underground and started digging a huge underground area for farming, killing 2 birds with 1 stone, crops don't freeze while underground, and they grow year-round so there would be no crop shortages.

After the crop farms are built and the animals situated comfortably, Tommy's life starts to take on a predictable pattern, he wakes up, prepares for the day, goes and does the morning farm chores, then the afternoon ones, and works until evening, collapsing into bed each night. 

It would be at 4 months after he left the main area that his throat stops hurting, and with the pain goes his voice, his eyes already mundane gray, his lost voice simply following suit. He knew what happens when a flame burns out, the person feels empty, hopeless, and just waiting for life to finish them off. The only way to reverse the effects of a burned-out flame is for the one whose flame is burned-out/burning out to find someone who puts them first and rekindling the flame. Tommy knew that wasn't likely to happen for him, life taught him that lesson really well, he could rely on no one. 

It would be 3 days before Niki notices that it is Tommy that is missing from the main SMP area that Tommy's flame burns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments, I am honestly excited to bring you more, also 2 chapters in the first day! pog!


	3. But sparks still remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business Boys/Hypixel youtubers Guest appearance pog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family isn't only who raised you but also those you meet and befriend during your travels

Family isn't only those who raised you and those you grew up in the same house as. Family is also those with who you forge bonds as you travel and experience new things. Flames have a small secondary purpose, those who forge bonds of a family outside of those who one is raised by or with, leave a small spark of their flame with each other. When one who has been blessed with sparks from others is in trouble, those who's sparks are with them, feel that something is wrong and start looking. Sparks are earned by true friendship, never given freely.

Tommy's roots as a Player started pretty simply, a young boy looking to rise up and get noticed. This was before he met Phil, Techno, and Wilbur. A kid wanting to show he had what it took to make it to the top. He tried Hypixel Skywars, then Bedwars, finally landing in Hypixel Skyblock. This is where he first meets Pigicial, Tommy was still rather new and shy to the whole making a name for oneself. That was what started to draw Pigicial to become friends with Tommy. He could see that behind that loud and annoying exterior was a gentle selfless soul. Pigicial helping with the talent show Tommy decided to throw helped a lot in boosting Tommy into the spotlight. This was when Pigicial and Tommy exchanged sparks

It was thru Pigicial that Tommy met Bitzel, as the Talent show needed another judge, so Pigicial offered to find another judge so Tommy could focus on preparing for the show. Bitzel and Tommy started to hang out a little bit at a time until they too became good friends. It was after Bitzel introduced Tommy and TimeDeo to each other that Bitzel and Tommy exchanged sparks.

TimeDeo was a little hesitant to befriend Tommy. It took a little longer than with Pigicial and Bitzel to see what they saw in the boy. It was Deo though that convinced Wilbur to consider 11-year-old Tommy for SMP Earth, where Tommy, Deo, and Bitzel would find friendship with LukeorSomething in their faction of Business Bay. When Luke refuses an offer to join a new faction preferring to stay with the boys is when all 3 exchanged sparks with Luke.

It would be around the first Christmas time on SMP Earth that Phil, Techno, and Wilbur find out that while Tommy has his friends, he is practically an orphan. Phil, Techno, and Will would offer Tommy to come to hang with them in the Antarctic Empire for the holiday as Tommy's friends had families of their own to go see off SMP. It would be here that Phil starts to take on the role of Tommy's new dad, and Techno and Will, his new siblings.

Tommy moved to the Philza family server after SMP Earth which is when he turned 13. While looking to see where to go next when he gets invited to join Dream SMP. The first war happens around the time Tommy turns 14. Right after the election and now 15-year-old Tommy is exiled with Wilbur is when Pigicial, Bitzel, Luke, and Deo lose contact with Tommy. They immediately attempt to reestablish contact with Tommy, as they can feel in the sparks of flame that something is terribly wrong. Each failing to contact Tommy, arrange a meeting with each other to meet on Deo's skyblock island.

12 pm, The 25th of September, TimeDeo's skyblock island

Pigicial, Deo, Bitzel, and Luke all arrived at the meeting space set up by Deo right on time having cleared all schedules hurriedly to make sure they would be here, Deo having closed his island to visitors temporarily so that they could hold the meeting undisturbed. 

"So Who last had contact with Tommy?" asked Deo

"That would be me." Pigicial replyed

"What were the details of your last conversation?" Asked Luke

"Something about an election in the country they just finished fighting a war about."

"You don't think a bad party did something to Tommy, do you?" Asked Bitzel

"That is exactly what I am starting to think," replied Deo, "as it has been 3 days since any of us had any contact with Tommy." 

"Has anyone tried to get in contact with Tubbo or Will? I remember Tommy saying that they were also on the server," said Bitzel.

"No," Said Deo

"Nope" replied Luke

"Don't have their contacts" answered Pigicial

"Alright then, let's call Tubbo rn."

Time Deo pulls out his universal communicator and presses the Call button under Tubbo's contact.

3 rings later... 

"Hello?" Tubbo says as he answers the call. 

"Where's Tommy and why isn't he answering our messages and calls?" Asked Bitzel

"He was exiled with Wilbur by the new president, look I don't have much time to talk as I have to do the work given to me before he gets back or I am in trouble." 

"Who is the new president?"

"Schlatt"

"Thanks for the info"

_Tubbo, Are you talking to someone!_

"Oops, gotta go!" Said Tubbo, "No, sir" can be heard as the call ends.

"Well, looks like we have got a server to hack into the whitelist of to get to Tommy, as I know Dream won't just let us on." said Pigicial

They then made plans to start hacking into Dream SMP server's whitelist, this action would take them until the day of the community center meeting about now 16-year-old Tommy being missing to complete.

The morning after the community center meeting.....

TimeDeo has joined the game.  
Bitzel has joined the game.  
Pigicial has joined the game.  
LukeOrSomething has joined the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissues ready, Tommy and friends are not gonna be getting off the angst train for quite a bit


	4. To rekindle the flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True friends are like a fire, stronger when together, weaker apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the server receive Tommy's spark holding friends? Let's see

Everyone had woken up early to start prepping the supplies for the trip to find Tommy, and when they got started compiling a list of supplies at the community center, their communicators beeped

**TimeDeo has joined the game.  
Bitzel has joined the game.  
Pigicial has joined the game.  
LukeOrSomething has joined the game. **

Tubbo looked shocked. "Those are Tommy's Hypixel and SMP Earth Business Bay friends!"

"How did they get thru the whitelist?" asked Dream.

"I don't know." replied Tubbo.

The entire server went to spawn and spotted the 4 looking for a way out of spawn.

"What do you 4 want and why are you on my server?." Dream asked.

Deo, Pigicial, Bitzel, and Luke looked between each other and then Deo said, "We're here because we felt thru the sparks that something is wrong with Tommy." 

"Yeah, we haven't heard from Tommy despite constantly trying to reestablish contact since that cursed election you lot held." Stated Pigicial.

"Wait, you 4 have shared sparks with Tommy of all people. I find that hard to believe." Techno stated disbelievingly. 

Deo, Bitzel, and Luke looked between each other and Luke then said, "Why do you think I refused to change factions back on SMP Earth? Tommy, Deo, and Bitzel are pretty much family to me."

Pigicial then added, "I took Tommy in and treated him like a little brother when he was a less confident 8-year-old boy who ended up playing Hypixel Skyblock."

Then Bitzel decided to say, "We aren't leaving until we see Tommy. We have been worried about him since we lost contact."

At that point Dream was starting to get that impression anyway, "Fine, you can come with our group in heading out to the cords I looked up for Tommy, as he hasn't been seen in the main part of the smp in a while." 

Pigicial, Deo, Bitzel, and Luke then looked at each other with terror in their eyes, "you don't think" "that would explain it" "We need to hurry to find him then" "Of course, he would do the same for any of us"

The group looked confused. "What are you 4 talking about," Techno asked.

"4 days ago we all felt a feeling of dread spread thru the sparks, now that we have heard about Tommy being missing, we have strong reason to believe that his flame has burned-out," Deo stated grimly.

Upon hearing this, Dream then says, "let's get the supplies gathered then, we need to move out sooner than expected."

And with that, they all started gathering supplies for the journey, with 4 additional people to supply for, including armor, tools, and weapons. They finished gathering the supplies with 4 hours left till sunset, and they decided to try to cover as much ground as possible before dark. With the cords in hand, the search party started out making it just to the other side of the forest that used to house pogtopia by sundown. They settled down and slept until about 3 hours before dawn when they all packed up and started traveling again, as they wanted to get there as quickly as possible.

It would be around 6 hours before sunset the following day that they spotted the area, or rather the house, barn, coop, and pigsty as well as the field of crops, and in the field working, a tall but skinny teenage boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Tommy rise from the ashes of his burned-out flame or be buried by them? Only time will tell


	5. One must take care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not always as easy as one may think they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue tissue hoarding as this chapter is more of just set up for chapter 6. Also a small notice, instead of bolding the words written by Tommy, like I did for communicator messages, I turned the text into italics, they may make it slightly harder to read this chapter for some people.

Tommy was working in the seasonal field on the 2nd of June. He was working in the fields on autopilot, as he had developed a routine of working on the farm before his flame burned-out, and so was just following the routine when he heard the sound of people. That genuinely startled him as he was sure no one was coming to look for him until he looked at the hill that overlooked the little farm of his from the direction of the main SMP area. He could make out a grand total of 10 people on the hill, and 4 of them surprised him greatly as he hadn't had contact with them since the day before the election day. 

Once the group was sure that Tommy had spotted them, they started their way down the hill, Deo, Pigicial, Luke, and Bitzel was practically sprinting down the hill before barreling into Tommy, engulfing him in a huge hug. Tommy stood as stiff as a board while the hug was happening. When Deo, Pigicial, Luke, and Bitzel pulled back and looked at Tommy, they could see Tommy's now gray eyes. All 4 of them made silent promises to do whatever it takes to rekindle Tommy's flame, as he would do the same for them.

Knowing that Tommy couldn't talk to them, Pigicial pulls out a book and quill and hands it to Tommy, before the 4 starts asking Tommy questions and telling him things; "who's responsible for this?" "who do we need to murder?" "Are you alright?" "We missed you, we had to hack into the whitelist to get here."

Tommy listens and starts writing in the book and quill before showing them, _"No one person on this server is responsible for this. I don't really have someone who needs murdering. I don't know. And you seriously hacked into the server just to see me?"_

The four looked at each other after reading that question, "Yeah" "Of course" "Naturally" "We were really worried about you, we'd face God again if needed to ensure you are safe and happy."

Tommy looked surprised by that, that someone would actually put him first. Phil took this time to ask where the group would be able to spend the night and Tommy motioned to follow him, showing them to the stables first, which Tommy had expanded so that his horse and another horse he had found right after his voice had been lost so that they could put the horses that they had brought with them there, then into the house, which had been expanded as a just in case he needed the space for something or another, there was enough room for each of the 10 person search party could have a room, he even thought ahead with putting beds on the off chance that someone came looking. That had been months ago before his voice was lost, but after the crop farms and buildings were completed.

He tapped on each door and pointed to the person who would take that room for their stay, the spare rooms were spilt 5 upstairs and 5 on the ground floor, Phil, Tubbo, Techno, Eret, and Dream were placed downstairs, while Deo, Pigicial, Niki, Bitzel, and Luke were showed to the upstairs rooms. After they all placed the stuff they brought with them in the rooms, and met back downstairs, they sat as comfortable as they could in the still somewhat small living/dining/kitchen space Tommy has been using.

"Now that we have settled," said Techno, "Why did you just up and leave, Tommy? Surely you didn't think we wouldn't miss you?"  
Tommy took out that book and quill and starting writing again, _"Really because it sure took you long enough to notice I was gone."_  
"How long have you been gone?" asked Tubbo hesitantly, unsure if he really wanted to know  
Tommy wrote _"I left the morning of the 30th of November."_

That shocked Tubbo, Phil, Techno, Eret, Niki, and Dream greatly as they hadn't figured out just how long he had been gone, Tommy having left no clues behind, now putting things into perspective, they all felt like idiots.

Tommy then wrote _"I am gonna get started on making dinner, since I am not just cooking for myself, Deo and Niki will help me. Phil and Techno, the plates, napkins, and silverware are in those cabinets and drawers, you can set the table. The rest of you can clean up afterward."_ After dinner and the group assigned to clean up after dinner was done, Tommy deflected anymore conversation by writing _"Work starts early, so I will be heading to bed, stay up as long as you like, just don't leave a mess"_

The rest of the group sat down in the living room and part of the dining room and.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had a big internal debate on if I should drop the pure angst bomb, or dilute it with comfort, still haven't entirely decided, but the angst train is still moving so be ready with those tissues.


	6. One must prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Karma comes back to bite people, sometimes disguised as chores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy may get a small bit of revenge XD

The table full of people just kinda sat there for a few min, trying to figure out where to start. Deo decided to start the conversation.

"So we found Tommy, what's next?"

"We take him back with us," Dream states.

"I don't think he is gonna want to go back there," Bitzel says, "However, he shouldn't be left out here, I think it would be a good idea for him to take a trip off-server for a little while."

"Where to?" Phil asks.

Pigicial, Bitzel, Luke, and Deo glance at each other and realize they are thinking the same thing. 

"We think that a trip back to each of the places our sparks were shared would be a good start," Pigicial says.

"Why, though, wouldn't it be better to keep him here on Dream SMP while he gets better?" Asks Eret.

The look Pigicial, Bitzel, Luke, and Deo share makes the rest of the group shutter, then Luke says, "If all you can think of is keeping him in the very server that caused him to end up like this, then you shouldn't be trying to help."

Techno immediately shut his mouth that had opened to reply when Niki spoke up, "I think it would actually be a good thing for Tommy to go with you 4, to be honest, most of us wouldn't have much time to really focus on helping him. And some of us shouldn't even be considered for even trying to do so." Niki said as she looked straight at Dream and Techno.

"Okay," Phil says, "So what I am hearing is that you 4 are saying that you will convince Tommy to leave the SMP and go with you on a trip to hopefully rekindle his flame, is that correct."

"Yes Phil, that is correct." Deo agrees.

With that, the group heads to the rooms Tommy gave them to use while they were staying and went to sleep. The next morning the group awakes and walks out of their rooms and/or down the stairs to smell breakfast from the kitchen. They all walk in and see Tommy setting the last of 11 plates down on the table. Tommy looks up and waves to them then grabs the book and quill from yesterday and flips to a new page, _Morning, breakfast is ready._ Everyone sat down in the seats they sat in last night and Deo says "Tommy, Bitzel, Luke, Pigicial, and I would like to talk with you after breakfast if that is alright." _Of course, it is alright_

After breakfast, Tommy writes, _I will talk with you 4 in a min, but first, I would like to know how long you lot intend to stick around?_ Dream then answers "I was only thinking about finding you and bringing you back right away, but we will probably stick around for a day or two anyway." _Good, then you lot won't mind helping with the farm chores, right?_ "Sure, can't be too bad, right?" _You and Techno are on Stable duty then. Niki and Phil can feed the chickens and pigs, and Tubbo and Eret can milk the cows and feed both the cows and sheep._

Dream opened his mouth to say something, but Tubbo gives him a look and says "Okay Tommy, we can do that."

After the group assigned to farm chores went to go complete them, Tommy, Pigicial, Deo, Luke, and Bitzel sat at the table.

"So Tommy, if I asked you to come with us on a trip away from the SMP, what would you think of that?" asks Deo.

_I would actually like that_

"Well, we want to take you on a trip away from the SMP, to places where we share the most memories and even the places where we each exchanged sparks," stated Bitzel. 

_When do you want to leave?_

"As soon as we get back to the spawn area as that is the easiest place to leave a server from," Pigicial replys.

_It is a 2 day ride from here back to the main SMP area, and to make the most of the day we will need to leave in the morning, and I will need both a day to pack what I will need to take, I can do most of that today, and a day to release the animals into the area I prepared incase I left for a while, as if I come back to the SMP I will move back into this place, it is both peaceful and far enough away that people won't just come messing with me all the time._

It was 2 hours later that the 6 sent to do farm chores made it back inside. Dream at this point had started to wonder just how badly he messed up to make Tommy assign him Stable duty, he was worn out from just that. Deo informed the group that Tommy agreed to go with the 4 away from the server for a bit and that the whole group should be ready to head back to the main SMP area the day after tomorrow. Dream then said, "Wait, does that mean I am on Stable duty tomorrow as well?" Tommy who had just finished packing most of what he needed to take with him, showed him the book and quill as he walked by. _Yes, you big baby. I could hear you complain from my bedroom window, and I do that plus all the other stuff and weed the fields every day, so you're just being a big baby._

The rest of the day was Tommy setting things up so that when the current underground crops were ready they would auto harvest and the above-ground ones as well, being sent to the storage so they wouldn't be wasted. The next day was fun for Tommy, listening to Dream be a big crybaby about having to do some actual work and moving the animals to the long trip area. 

That night before he went to bed there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find Phil, who he let in as it seemed like he wanted to talk. "Tommy, I am so so sorry for the things that happened and for not being a good father to you and for not being there when you needed me the most, I know these are just words, but I still wanted to say them anywa-Oof!" Tommy slammed into him with a hug, no words needed. Aso Phil turned to leave though, Tommy stopped him and grabbed his hand pulling Phil over to Tommy's bed, and grabbed the book writing _Please stay_ "Of course" and Phil laid down with Tommy curling into his side and covering Tommy in his wings as they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, got kinda distracted with reading other people's fanfics XD, Also off server field trip coming up


	7. To travel far and wide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling chapter, lots and lots of traveling.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle your seatbelts, and get your tissues, a glass of water, and a comfy blanket before embarking upon this chapter, the Angst train is approaching this destination

Tommy woke up surrounded by feathers and confused about that, then remembered the events of last night, and so carefully extracted himself from his father's wings and limbs. He then proceeded to go get ready and then went to the bell cheekily set up on the first floor in the broom closet behind the stairs.

{5 min intense bell ringing later}

Everyone was coming out of the bedrooms confused, Tommy walked out of the broom closet and proceeded to walk by each person with the message, _you lot need to get ready to go, breakfast will be waiting when you get out here_ written boldly on the book. Everyone had the case of the morning grumpiness, Dream immediately started to complain upon leaving the guest room he had spent the last 2 days using

"Did you really have to wake us up this early?"

_My god, shut up and eat your breakfast, and yes, unless you don't want to get as close to the main SMP today as possible, also we leave right after breakfast_

"No, no, that's fine I guess, I am still sore from the last 2 days though."

_Get over it, you big baby, I have been doing that chore since I moved out here, 2 days of it isn't gonna kill you_

The rest of the group gathered around the table grabbing breakfast and eating it quickly, cleaning the few dishes to avoid leaving something for mice to find to eat, and getting their horses loaded up for the ride back. By the end of the day, they made it to the spot that Tommy used as a camping spot on his trip out there, quickly setting up a fenced-off area and a cobble box to sleep in, they went to sleep and set off again the next morning, making it back to the main SMP by roughly 6 hours before sunset. However, the majority of the group is too tired to do more than go sleep until the next day, so Eret invites the group to sleep in the castle tonight. They decide to see Tommy, Pigicial, Deo, Bitzel, and Luke off in the morning. Dream, despite wearing his usual outfit and mask, gave off the air of someone who got knocked around all day despite the fact that the only thing he did while away was helping Techno with Stable Duty back at Tommy's place.

The next morning was a quiet affair, with Dream setting up a leaving portal for the 5 boys, a few quiet byes/see you laters, and the boys calmly stepping thru the portal.

{intense portal noises later}

Tommy, Deo, Bitzel, Pigicial, and Luke open their eyes to see Deo's visitor free skyblock island sprawled out before them, Deo had left his island closed to visitors while he was gone, only his co-op members had access to the island during that time. 

Pigicial then asks, "So, where do we start?"

"How about in order of sparks gained," Deo says.

"That would be me then." Pigicial states, "and we need to go to Tommy's Housing for that as we exchanged sparks during the setup time for the talent show"

"How many of us should go?" asked Bitzel.

"Why don't we try just me and Tommy," Pigicial says.

With that Pigicial and Tommy went over to Tommy's Housing, and as they walked around and Pigicial chatted to Tommy, the stage that was used to host the talent show came into view. Tommy stopped walking and looked at it. Pigicial then decided to speak.

"Remember the moment we met, you were a bright-eyed kid who happened to bump into me at the Auction house while I was in the process of setting up my goods for sale that day. If that hadn't happened, I don't know where we would be today. I remember when you asked me how to get more noticed, I made a suggestion to you about holding an event and you decided on the talent show, then started being all scared about not being able to find a second judge after I offered to judge. So I went to Bitzel and got him to hesitantly join us for it."

Memories of that time in his life started as flashbacks in his eyes and then he found himself wandering up to the judge's chairs, and sitting on his chair is an item he had never seen before, it was a necklace that had a medallion that was shaped like a nether star was supposed to be inserted, but divided into 4 slots. He felt the need to put it on, and upon doing so, one part of it glowed a soft pink, and with it, Tommy started really being able to feel emotions again, at least to an extent anyway.

Pigicial and Tommy returned to Deo's skyblock island and the group decided for Bitzel and Tommy to do their little personal memory lane trip the next day.

After a night's rest and a surprisingly good breakfast made by Deo. Bitzel and Tommy headed off. Now Bitzel wasn't native to the skyblock lands of Hypixel, him being much more at home in the Skywars section of Hypixel, he had introduced Tommy to Deo in the Skywars hub, and they had exchanged sparks during a teamed game of Skywars, so Bitzel decided to team up with Tommy and play a round of duos. They fell into that easy sort of partnership where they worked together toward the goal of winning.

They won and afterward the second section of the medallion started to glow a rich royal blue, and with that Tommy started to cough as his throat became sore again, his emotions were fully restored and his mundane gray eyes started to pick up a bit of a shine.

Bitzel smiled and gave Tommy a hug as they headed back to Deo's place. That afternoon the group got together at the meeting table to discuss what would happen next, as Pigicial would not be able to follow them to the old lands of SMPEarth.

"So, what is your plan when you get to the SMPEarth lands?" Pigicial asked

"Well until we lost contact with Tommy, Luke was residing there in Business Bay with Wisp maintaining things and keeping an eye on the remains of the other factions. So our first stop would be to the Bay both to rest, and for me and Tommy to have our moment. Then we will head out to the site of the Raid of Bean York City, for Luke and Tommy to have their moment. Also, I kinda want to visit Pete in the Antarctic Empire as I have heard that he hasn't had any visitors in a while with Cal being gone and Wisp staying in the Bay. However, this list of stops may be subject to changes as things can and have happened suddenly before." States Deo

"Well then, we leave tomorrow," Bitzel says as he gets up to start preparing for their departure the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be miles long if I put the entire off server trip in this chapter, so for now I am gonna limit this to the Hypixel off server stop
> 
> Also in my common cross-story headcanon, even after SMPs end, people use the servers as home bases on the off chance something happens and as in-between places for their next SMP adventure and they need a place to go, so we will be getting some SMPEarth guest appearances next chapter  
> (I never actually watched much of the SMPEarth stuff tbh, so the wiki (so much research) and all the fics I have read, and what I actually did watch are the only things keeping this story somewhat accurate XD)
> 
> Also, no we will not be reviving Wilbur at any time during this fic, and there might be an interesting moment during the SMPEarth segment (next chapter) of this story (and no I will not spoil more)

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write fics but I got inspired and couldn't get the thought out of my head, so ta-da!


End file.
